What would Possibly happen if
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: Did you ever wondered about what would possibly happens if the characters in Kingdom Hearts can be just like the one in this question? Because …… I do wonder about this.


**What would possibly happen if ….**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and all of it's character belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix .

* * *

**

**Summary : **

Did you ever wondered about what would possibly happens if the characters in Kingdom Hearts can be just like the one in this question? Because …… I do wonder about this.

* * *

**Terms number one : If they can ruled the world……**

**If Marluxia is the one that rules the world, he will fill the world with pink roses !**

"Is this already enough ? " Larxene asked as she put another bouquet of roses on Marluxia's table.

"Not yet …… I need more than that ……" Marluxia said cheerfully.

"But …… ALL OF THE WORLD HAS BEEN FILLED WITH PINK ROSES ! " she screamed in an very annoyed voice.

"Oh, is that so ? Then tell the gardener to plant pink roses only …… I won't tolerate another kind of flower ………" the pink haired man replied as he grin evilly and checking his appearance in a compact mirror.

"DIE YOU ! " the blonde haired girl finally got berserk and annihilated the man with her kunais.

* * *

**If Sephiroth is the one that rules the world , he will banished Cloud to the other dimension** (But then the question is to where ? To Teletubbies Dimension maybe ? )

"I WANTED YOU TO ESCORTED CLOUD TO HERE !" Sephiroth ordered the …… what ? Chicken Little ?

"Okay your highness !" the chicken said proudly.

(After one hour)

"IDIOT ! I'M NOT TELLING YOU TO COLLECTED A REAL CLOUD TO HERE ! " the silver haired man yelled as he saw what his stupid assistance has bring with him , yes it's a real cloud , people ! Collected using Vexen's power.

"But……I think you wanted me to escorted a cloud here ! " the poor little thing replied.

"I WANTED YOU TO ESCORTED A MAN NAMED CLOUD SO I CAN BANISHED HIM FOREVER ! " Sephiroth finally goes berserk and decided to find Cloud by himself.

(Morale of Da Day : You should tell him to escorted Cloud Strife instead of saying to escorted Cloud here ……)

* * *

**If Cloud is the one who rules the world , he will slashed , annihilated , assassinated Sephiroth …… / swt **

"DIE YOU ! " Cloud said as he attacked a certain platinum or silver haired man.

"WAIT A MINUTE ! I'M NOT SEPHIROTH ! " Riku protested trying to protected himself from the crazy man.

"Uh……is that true ? " the blonde haired hero asked , finally stopped his attack.

Riku just nod his head happily and felt relieved …… when suddenly ……

"MWA HA HA HA HA ! THAT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS YOU HAVE THAT PLATINUM HAIR , YOU STILL LOOK LIKE SEPHIROTH ! " continued the blonde haired warrior again with his slash without any mercy for the fact that the boy didn't have any relationship with his enemy.

The next day , Riku finally decided to dye his hair black …… and Cloud continued again with his mission to annihilated Sephiroth but unfortunately this time victim is another unlucky platinum haired boy known as Kadaj ……

* * *

**If Demyx is the one who rules the world , he will change everything in the world into cakes and chocolates and candies and sweets …….**

"WAI ! WAI ! I'm hungry! let's eat the house ! " Demyx said cheerfully as he began to ate the window , and the door , and the ……

"NO ! I DON'T WANTED TO COOK IT ANYMORE ! " Arxois screamed as hard as she can , she has spend a lot of time just to cook the cake house.

"And after all ……" she continued.

"What ? " the blonde haired boy asked as he still happily ate the cake

"I don't put any foundation in the house so if it's missing it's part …….. it would be collapsed ……" the dark blonde haired girl said cheerfully when suddenly…

"GYAA! " Demyx screamed as the cake house collapsed and buried him within it's pieces

"Oopsie……" Arxois said as she sneaked out of the room before the blonde haired boy knew that she wasn't there anymore.

"it's ………Too………late………" he said.

* * *

**If Zexion is the one who rules the world , he will forced everyone to read his most favourite books …… **(I don't mind about the book…… but then what kind of book is that ? )

"I'm bored don't you have anymore interesting books ?" Xemnas protested as he throw a book with a title Chiaroscuro (This is my most favourite Graphic Novel , the story is very dark and very hard to understand ………)

"I have ……" Zexion said silently as he put a stack of book

"Quantum Physics ? The light of Stars at Knickerbocker ? The mother , a street in Bronzeville ? Lucinda Matlock , Spoon River Anthology ? Don't you have other books ?" the platinum haired man asked , throwing all the books away.

"No …… but you have to read it ……" the dark blue haired man ordered.

"Why ? " Xemnas asked.

"Because I told you so ……" he replied again.

"But …… why should I do like what you ordered to me ? " The number one in the Organization asked again.

"Because I'm the ruler of the world, which means if you disobeyed me …… I'm going to killed you ! " Zexion said in a very eerie voice.

"How you're going to do that ? " Xemnas asked (Are you idiot or what ? )

"CLOUD ! YOU GOT ANOTHER PLATINUM HAIRED GUY TO BE KILLED ! " Zexion yelled , when suddenly the blonde haired guy appeared out of nowhere.

"KYAAA ! " Xemnas screamed in a girlish voice as he began to run away.

"WAIT ! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ! " Cloud yelled as he swing his sword with rage .

* * *

**If Kairi is the one who rules the world , she will make Sora come home ….. and he must come home , all of the rejection wouldn't be approved..**

"You have to come home soon !" Kairi pleaded the brown haired boy.

"But I'm still having mission to save the world!" Sora protested.

"Didn't you care for me ? " she started to cry.

"I care about you …… but I can't leave the world that in danger! " the brown haired boy replied , when suddenly Roxas passed by.

"I know ! You ! Come here ! " Kairi ordered the blonde haired boy to come closer.

"What ? Me ? " Roxas asked in disbelief as he came closer.

"Now you have to saved the world and Sora you go home with me ! " the red haired girl said as she drag Sora away with him.

"WAIT ! " Roxas protested, how could she ordered him, the Nobody, that he had to take Sora's position as the savior of the doomed worlds …… and that means ……

"I'M NOT A NOBODY ANYMORE ! I'M THE REAL PERSON AND SORA IS THE NOBODY ! " He yelled happily. (You're still a nobody Roxas…… sweatdropped)

* * *

**If Namine is the one who rules the world , there would be peace on earth ….. but then a combination of Namine and Arxois ….. is just a bad news to everyone ……**

"I want you to draw Sora as Alice in Wonderland ! " Arxois ordered cheerfully.

"Okay ! " Namine replied happily , as she began to draw Sora with a light blue dress and white apron.

"I want you to draw Roxas as a Easter Bunny ! "The dark blonde haired girl ordered again this time with a sneaky smile.

"Right away! " the artist smiled as she draw Roxas in a cute pink bunny outfit ( NO ! )

"And I want you too………" Arxois suddenly stopped when two figures came to the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SORA ! " Kairi yelled angrily as she drag the fainted Sora in Alice outfit, although the dress matched well with his cute features..

"WHAT THE HELL , ARE YOU DOING TO ROXAS ! "

This time , Axel was the one who yelled furiously. Outside, we can see Roxas doing some bunny hops happily.

"Eto……that's……" Arxois and Namine said , their voice trembling because they were scared.

"NOW RETURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL ! " demanded the pink haired girl and the red haired man in unison.

"Well…..I can't……because……" Arxois smiled as she suddenly summoned her keyblade.

"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FUN YET ! " the two girls said in unison as the dark blonde haired one began to chased Axel and Kairi.

"GYAAAA ! " screamed Arxois's victims.

* * *

**If Vexen is the one that rules the world , he will use everyone as his test subject …..**

"Say , Do you want a cup of coffee …… Demyx ? " Vexen asked the second youngest member of the organization

"I want to …… but Axel told me that I was way too young to drink coffee……" the blonde haired boy replied.

"Oh……I see ……" the man with the long hair said , as he put away a bottle with a label 'Vicious potion ' ……… ( Is that to changed someone so they can be more vicious than they already are ? I wonder if Xemnas is the one who consume it ……)

"So …… how about a nice cake . Axel ? " Vexen asked the red haired pyromaniac as he put a cheesecake with the label 'fresh baked , stealed from Arxois ……'

"I want too……but I'm getting a toothache. I guess I'm eating too much sweets these days ……Arxois said to me that I can't have cake for a while ……" Axel sighed heavily.

"Well …… that's fine ……" the ice master said as he put another bottle with label 'Idiot Potion' …… (Is that to make the people way more idiot ?)

"Do you want a tea, Arxois ?" Vexen tried again , how come in a day no one can't be his test subject ……

"A tea ? What kind of tea is that ? " the girl smiled innocently.

"Caramel Milk tea …… " a small grin appeared on his face , finally he found one test subject

"Wai …… thank you ……" Arxois smiled as she drank the tea , when suddenly …

"E he he he he ……… I'LL KILL YOU ! AND STOMPED YOU FLAT TO THE GROUND ! " She screamed , she has turned to berserk mode and began to chase the scientist.

"GYAAA ! " Vexen shrieked as he threw away a bottle with label 'Berserk Potion, Don't let Arxois drink it.'

* * *

**If Axel is the one who rules the world, he will burn almost everything he sees…**

"YEAH! BURN BABY, BURN!" shouted the fire master evilly as he launched balls of fire towards everybody in the Castle Oblivion.

"NOOO! MY FLOWERS!" screeched Marluxia as he witnessed his pretty flowers being burned down by the blaze.

"STOP THAT YOU MORON! YOU RUINED MY CARD HOUSE!" protested Luxord with perspiration from building the cards one by one.

"WAAAAHH! MY SITAR! MY DEAR SITAR IS BURNED!" cried Demyx who was now bawling like a little child. " MY SITAR HASN'T READY TO BE CREMATED YET! HE IS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"EEEK!MY PICTURES!" yelped Namine, as she clamped her head in panic with both of her hands. Most of her pictures had already turned into ashes.

But Axel didn't care, he would never care, as long as the oxygen supplies still enough, he would ignite more flames..

He didn't realize he had arrive on the kitchen, and Arxois was there making another chocolate cake.

" YEAH ! BURN!" and he tossed another fireball without seeing his target.

"PLEASE, NO!NO!NOOO!" shrieked the girl while pushing Axel away. " You can't burn anything here!"

"Why? I'm the king of the world now, and you are not, and you aren't allowed to forbid me to do what I like!"

"BUT FOR KINGDOM HEARTS'S SAKE, YOU BURNED THE CHOCOLATE CAKE THAT I HAVE MADE FOR YOU! ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU A NEW ONE TODAY!"

Then Axel shriveled, and shriveled, and shriveled…and finally sobbing on the corner with dark aura…craving for the cake…

* * *

**If Sora is the one who rules the world, he will turned every world into amusement park.. so he can have fun every time he visits another world.. **

" Yay! Come on everybody! Let's ride the coaster again! " said the hyper Sora.

" Another one?" whimpered Riku, who was pale from riding jet coasters for ten times. He had to hold his urge to vomit the content of his stomach.

" Urrgh..No Sora, I'll pass.." replied Kairi weakly, while resting herself on a nearby chair. _I should've never asked him to stop from saving the world…_

"Aww.. Come on.. Why are you guys are not into it?" pouted the young king.

Kairi and Riku exchanged a scared glance, then turned to Sora again.

" Sora, please just ask somebody else.. We're nearly die.."

" Hunh, I never know you're so mean.."

Just then, Roxas was passing by again because he needed to revive the heart of that world. Quickly, Kairi called him.

" Hey, you! Yes, you again! Come here!"

Roxas was confused, how could he met this girl again. Yet he still came closer to her as he fulfilled her request, " What now?"

" Quit your job from retrieving the world, and Sora, go back to your mission again," stated Kairi.

" What?" exclaimed Sora and Roxas.

" You hear me, all right."

" But Kairi.."

" No buts Sora, now go! Go! Go!"

Sora was curious about Kairi's decision, but he accepted it because he was a loyal child." Okay, but when I come back, you have to ride coasters again with me."

Riku twitched and Kairi slowly nodded..Then they waved goodbye to Sora.

" Why did you replace me again with him?" asked the confused Roxas.

" At least you don't have to run around only to restore a world. Now you are free, " said the silver haired boy.

" Free? Free to do anything?"

" Sort of."

A wide smile came across his round face, and then grabbed Riku and Kairi's wrists.

" Okay, you guys are free right? Let's try the coaster!" sang Roxas.

And thus, they handed their soul to Hades..

( Morale of Da Day : Never expect someone's Nobody to behave differently from that someone..)

* * *

**A/n **YAY ! Finally I finished it ! Thank you WhiteSugar my lovely beta reader ! Btw, sorry for the OOC character…… really but I'm enjoyed to write this Fanfic and I hoped you will enjoyed it too ! If there would be a good review from all of you……I'm going to write the second chapter As Soon As Possible ! 


End file.
